


when we are kissing in silence

by verderblich



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cigarettes, I won't call it a happy ending yet, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: Bandit意识到他也许不该招惹Jager，把原本纯洁的友情升级为另一种更为复杂的关系，尤其是当对方怀揣着些不一样的期许。但是他既不能改变两天前自己在醉酒之际把手放在了Jager屁股上的事实，也不能坦然地回望Jager一部分一直固定在自己身上的视线。他所能做得只有若无其事地转向另一个方向，用恶作剧在休息室内制造出更大的骚动，以此掩盖内心厚重冰层下暗流的声音。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 17





	when we are kissing in silence

**Author's Note:**

> 德搞，Bandit/Jager，剧情少量。

Dominic舌根泛苦，花了三秒才意识到自己正在缓慢咀嚼被唾液濡湿软掉的香烟的烟嘴，明显并没有点燃它的意思。他暗骂一声，把烟扔进附近的垃圾桶，感觉很可惜。寻常世界里香烟不是违禁品，但是因为Doc对于每位干员健康的严密监控，Dominic只能偶尔搞到一盒过过瘾。现在他的库存又少了一根。

即使对方还戴着战术墨镜，他也能够感受到Marius正一直盯着自己和他把香烟抛出一个弧度的动作，并试图在Dominic转过脸时掩盖自己的视线，可惜在人类的观察方面Dominic才是那个“猎人”。而且，时间已经过去十分钟了，Marius还称得上穿戴整齐，只是把外套和腰带解了下来，手放在腰部正犹豫着是先拉开裤子拉链还是脱掉帽衫。Dominic从前的性爱经历没有一个是这么磨磨蹭蹭的。他是行动派，即使和漂亮的女士们在一起也迅速进入正题。

“别慢吞吞的，昨天这可是你先提出来的。”Dominic说，向Marius的方向走进了一步。他本意想说些情话，像平常那样逗弄Marius直到他脸红，但是他现在莫名有种被围困感，好像有人用柔韧的蛛丝在他附近搭出了一张无限大的网，他看不到出口。这个时候Marius正好把自己的头盔摘下来，褐色的眉毛因为他的语气皱了起来，为Dominic突如其来的焦躁而困惑。

“我不知道我应该先……”他还没说完，不过Dominic这个时候已经离他很近了，出于某种原因Marius立即闭上了嘴。Dominic瞥见开始从他耳根处迅速像火焰一样蔓延开的红色。热度也开始在Dominic体内燃烧。半是出于情欲，半是想要摆脱无处不在的束缚感，Dominic掀开他的上衣，干净利落地将卫衣甩了下来。Marius现在终于不再盯着地板的一角，他的眼睛毫不掩饰地追随着随着他肌肉舒展的墨水纹身，喉结动了动，看起来像是幼儿园里第一次见到巧克力的小孩。

“我倒是不介意我先来。”Dominic冲Marius眨眨眼，再次换上私下里他惯用的使坏的笑容，准备解开自己的皮带。但是他的动作被另一双颤抖的手阻止了。Marius抓着Dominic的手指，动作很轻，好像Dominic的手指是滚烫的烙铁，而他又开始用那种极快的可以很招人厌的语速说话了。“Dom让我来吧我早上看过这部分的，不能总让你一个人动手。”

Dominic对于他这种疑似试图证明自己的行为挑起一边眉毛，不过也就摊开手任他去了，因为Marius瞪着他金属扣的可笑的方式和他在武器工作间工作时一模一样。接下里一分钟他们谁都没有说话，Marius一直低着头，而Dominic盯着他头顶的漩涡发呆，房间内只有金属碰撞发出的咔哒声。

一阵很轻的围着腰部的瘙痒后，Dominic的皮带被Marius抽走了，落在了地上。他想拍拍Marius的脸作为鼓励，可是Marius忽然跪了下去，手指没有停下，继续去解皮带后裤子的纽扣和拉链。在Dominic手顶住Marius的额头把他推开前，他半勃的阴茎已经被Marius握在了手里，于是他转而抓住了Marius的散落下来的头发。

“……Mari，这就是你今天早上看到的？”他问。这个角度他看不见Marius的脸，只能够听到他迟疑地“嗯”了一声。紧接着，一小节红色的舌尖从Marius的鼻梁下探出，试探性地舔上Dominic开始涨红的顶端。Dominic倒吸一口凉气，没有想到Marius这回儿又这么直接了。湿热舌头落在他阴茎上的柔软触感让Dominic想要就这么抓住Marius的头发，挺身将已经逐渐抬头的阴茎塞进他的嘴内，直到顶到深处柔软的咽喉和肉膜之后的气管，但是理智告诉Dominic他必须确认点别的什么事。Marius被他推开时发出一声困惑的呜咽。

“你确定你想在第一次这么做吗，Mari？”Dominic口干舌燥地问，“你不需要做这个。”

“是的，Dom，我想这么做。”

Marius的声音里并没有迟疑。不过对于Dominic来说，奇怪的紧束感反而越逼越紧，蛛丝快要碰到他的胳膊了，但是这并不能阻止Dominic把阴茎塞进Marius的嘴里。Marius的确好好学习了，Dominic瞬间就意识到了这一点，因为Marius用嘴唇将牙齿完美地包了起来，现在他的口腔感觉就像是一个潮湿的女性的阴道。只是他换气还不是很熟练，在Dominic试探性往更深处顶了顶时开始咳嗽。Dominic赶紧抽出自己的性器，拍着Marius的胸脯帮他顺气。

等Marius气息平稳下来一点，他又要求重新跪下，继续之前他们被打算的口活。不过这次Dominic决定不顺着他的意来了。

“你还是去床上躺好吧，小处男。我可不想让你第一天被开苞的时候因为窒息死在床上，你也不想是以那种死相留在彩虹六号小队的档案里吧？”他在Marius屁股上打了一巴掌，踢踢Marius的膝盖半是胁迫地暗示他顺从自己。“去床上躺好。”

“……Jä。”

Marius的回答夹在一声不情不愿地哼声里。他半晌之后才往床上爬去，毫不介意地将自己的后背和臀部全部暴露在Dominic的目光下，脱衣服时那份混合着羞耻的犹豫已经在他身上湮灭得不见影子了，就和那个突如其来的口活一样让人生疑。Dominic眯起眼睛，艰难得控制住了自己干脆离开房间再掏出一根烟的冲动。他还是很性奋，但是他不喜欢对事态发展没有控制的感觉，尤其是捉摸不透对方蒙着幕布的心理。一瞬间Dominic几乎将这个问题问出口。嘿，Mari，你今天有点奇怪。当然这他也忍住了。

Marius已经翻过了身，安安静静地仰面躺在床上，鼠蹊处已经开始滴水的勃起在这幅画面中过分瞩目。似乎感觉到Dominic的视线落在那处，Marius的阴茎抽动一下，一连串透明的体液顺着翘起的阴茎打湿了他身下的床单，屁股下的深色水痕让他看上去仿佛已经被准备打开过。

你他妈是不是有点兴奋的过头了？Dominic喃喃自语，突然意识到了问题。是的，Marius怎么看上去都过分兴奋了。Dominic还没有碰他胸口以下的任何一部分，他也没有碰过自己，只是给Dominic做了个口活，而他看上去好像已经快要高潮了。

Dominic意识到了问题所在。

操。他暗骂一句，你活该，Dominic，你活该。

他肯定是注意到了面包屑一样的线索，这就能够解释自从他站在这个房间内就无时无刻不感觉到得束缚感，但是他却没有停下，即使后来Marius的眼神明示了一切。一种怯懦但是同时勇敢的眼神，一种柔软的温和和尖锐的激情共存的眼神，晨雾里启明星的光，和夏天酷暑中扰动草尖的微风，所以Marius挺直了背跪了下去然后向Dominic露出自己弯曲的后颈线，这就是Dominic在Marius眼睛里看到的。这意味着麻烦，这意味着刨开自己的胸膛展露自己赤裸的心脏，Dominic肯定自己注意到了，但是他没有停下，直到自己半个身子陷在泥潭里，而鬼知道这背后的原因是什么。

也许是因为他根本没有想过会有人真正爱上自己。

Dominic的喉咙收紧了，因为与情欲完全不同的原因。他脸上使坏的笑容变得有点公式化，好像他试图维持着这幅面具去掩盖些别的什么一样。该如何摆脱现在的处境，还不断绝和Marius的友谊？

Dominic的大脑快速进行着场景模拟，他的嘴巴却自动张开了，对着床上躺着的僵直赤裸的身体发出了一道命令。听到声音后Dominic才意识到自己在说话。

“把腿抬起来。”

Marius直起头快速看了他一眼，然后重新躺好，完全一副乖巧又温顺的样子。他犹豫了一会儿，似乎在揣摩Dominic到底想让他怎么做，最后选择迟疑地蜷起膝盖，将腿根慢慢暴露在Dominic视线下。这种膝盖并拢小腿折叠在大腿前的方式并不是Dominic最初想要的，但是其中透露出青涩和强迫式的顺从让Dominic阴茎狠狠抽动一下，觉得自己就可以这么射出来。现在他看到Marius绞住床单的手指，和不安吞咽的喉结，以及他足弓紧张绷紧的线条。Dominic从未想过Marius会这么，这么毫无怨言地在第一次任由另一个人摆弄自己的身体。

“Dom……”

Marius小声喊他，听起来有点不安，可能是因为Dominic长时间的静默。事实上Dominic正忙着处理内心两种正在冲突的感受：一半的他突然对该用一种怎样的方式触碰Marius感到犹豫，另一半的他看着Marius大腿枪套的绑带留下来的红痕，觉得自己必须立刻，马上，干开Marius的屁股。最终他放弃了与自己斗争，试探性地摸了摸Marius膝盖往上的皮肤，在两个人的体温互相传递了一会儿后继续将Marius的大腿更加压近他的身体，阴茎直直戳到了Marius大腿内侧消瘦的线条。Marius全身上下没有一点脂肪，只有屁股处勉强累积了一点，撑起单薄的线条，只有用掌根挤压臀瓣才能看出肉感。这和Dominic以前喜欢的丰乳肥臀的美人完全不一样。但是这次Dominic只是觉得更加性感。

他不由自主地亲亲肩边Marius膝盖的内侧。

第二天直到中午Marius才出现在干员休息室，嘴唇红肿声音沙哑。几个性格外向的特勤干员注意到了他的异样，在他抓着午饭逃走前围住了他，而Marius反常的沉默更是让他们暧昧地哄笑起来。Marius没有提到他的名字，不过一直用余光看向他的方向。昨天烟叶的苦味似乎还有残余，再次聚集在Dominic舌根。Dominic意识到他也许不该招惹Marius，把原本纯洁的友情升级为另一种更为复杂的关系，尤其是当对方怀揣着些不一样的期许。但是他既不能改变前几天自己醉酒之际将手放在了Jager屁股上的事实，现在也不能坦然地回望Jager一部分一直固定在自己身上的视线。他所能做得只有若无其事地转向另一个方向，用恶作剧在休息室内制造出更大的骚动，以此掩盖内心厚重冰层下暗流的声音。  
——END——


End file.
